Remarkable
by follow-ur-dreams
Summary: 'I don't care if you think you're a babbling mess. You're my babbling mess.' A series of one-shots about the remarkable Oliver and Felicity.
1. His Babbling Mess

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish Oliver was mine, he is not, nor are any of the characters involved in the greatness that is Arrow.**

**P.S – This is my first Arrow fic and it's been years since I've posted to this site, so please be nice! :P I'm hoping to continue with this story with a series of Olicity one-shots.**

_His Babbling Mess_

'Felicity, did you hear me?'

'Wha-? Yeah, yeah I heard you.'

'And?'

'And what?'

'And I'd appreciate it if I could get some kind of response to what I just told you.'

He's starting to get mad.

'Why did you say it?'

Now he's just confused.

'Why did I – I said it because it's true!'

'No, it's not.'

And back to mad.

'Excuse me?'

'It's not true.'

'Are you saying that I lie to you?'

She's hit a nerve.

'No, I know you don't lie to me, which is what makes this extra infuriating!'

'I don't – how are _you_ the one that gets to be infuriated right now?'

'Oh, you want reasons?!'

Now she's pissed.

'Yes, actually. I would love to hear all the reasons why my telling you that I love you is "infuriating"'.

Her mouth is literally open in disbelief.

'Fine, you want reasons? Oh, I'll give you reasons!'

'Go ahead!'

'Don't interrupt me!'

He inhales deeply and runs his hands through his hair in exasperation, but he shuts up.

'Thankyou. Hmm, let's see, where to begin … oh! Well for starters, I'm not some kind of messed up female leather-clad superhero. Or a Lance, one of whom gets to fulfil both column A and B, coz some girls just have everything! Which I don't. I couldn't pull off leather if I tried. Not that I'd really want to, doesn't it get gross and sticky when it's warm and pull at your skin when you're trying to do a flying kick or backflip or some-'

'Felicity!'

Ah, the growl. Her babbling normally leads to an amused smile or a growl. Depends on the content of the babble.

'Right. Sorry. Anyway, on top of what I just said, there's also the slight problem of how we've technically already done this before. You told me loved me. We defeated Slade. You didn't love me."

'Felicity …'

The growl's gone. Guilt laces its way through her name.

'Look, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I understand what you did and why you did it. It was actually perfect. And it worked out with Slade behind bars and Mirakuru-free. But you need to understand that I've always had feelings for you, and hearing you say that to me, even after I realised it was all part of a plan … it hurt, okay? And the idea of you saying that to me now, when, if possible, I love you more than ever, and then having you take it away, I just—I don't think I can deal with that. Besides, how are you gonna deal with the babbling mess that is Felicity Smoa-'

He kisses her.

'You kissed me.'

Her back is pressed against the wall with his hands on either side of her head. He smiles at her endearingly.

'I. Love. You. I, Oliver Queen, am completely, one hundred percent, with the entirety of my being, in love with you, Felicity Smoak. I don't care if you think you're a babbling mess. You're _my_ babbling mess.'

It's her turn to kiss him.


	2. My (Drunk) Girl

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish Oliver was mine, he is not, nor are any of the characters involved in the greatness that is Arrow.**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows guys! I've missed this writing thing. Here's a little piece I wrote when I should have been studying. Hope you guys like it!**

_My (Drunk) Girl_

'Hey, hey Oliver …'

'Yeah, Felicity?'

'You know Isabel?'

'Yeah …'

'She's stupid.'

Oliver chuckled as he surveyed the scene around him. Felicity's brightly coloured apartment was slightly messier than usual, and his favourite IT girl was sprawled on the couch with a bottle of wine in each hand.

'I know she is,' Oliver replied, making his way over to her. Upon closer inspection of the bottles in her hand, he frowned. 'Red and white, Felicity? That is not going to end well.'

Felicity frowned, and Oliver had to resist the urge to grab her face in his hands and savour her adorable expression. Taking the bottles gently away from her, he placed them on the table behind him.

'Yeah, but I knew that before she went all Mirakuru crazy. Like before you slept with her even. Ewww, you slept with her!' she exclaimed in disgust.

'You know, if I thought I was going to be chastised about my previous exploits I never would have come over,' Oliver told her gently, smiling slightly as he looked down at her.

'Hey! How _did_ you know I was here?'

'I used my superhero skills to telepathically track you down.'

Felicity looked up at him in awe. 'Wow.'

Oliver chuckled, kneeled down in front of her to meet her gaze, and told her, 'You called me, Felicity,' while adorning what was quite possibly the cutest smile she had ever seen.

'Oh,' she replied, looking somewhat dejected. 'Well when … why … what did I call you for?'

His smile widened at her inability to find the correct words, resulting in something he could only describe as adorable. 'I was kinda hoping you were going to tell me that,' he replied, sitting next to her on the couch.

'Can't remba!' she told him, shaking her head rapidly and giggling when her long curls flew in front of her face.

Oliver reached over and gently smoothed her hair back, tucking it behind her ears. He allowed himself a brief touch of her cheek before pulling away. 'Felicity, is everything okay?' he asked gently.

Her smile faded as she looked into his eyes, and Oliver was startled to see them glistening with tears. 'I might've been kinda sad. Things aren't the same.'

'What do you mean? What's not the same?'

'Us,' Felicity sighed, slumping heavily against the back of the couch. 'I used to be important.'

It was a good thing that Felicity was so intoxicated, or he might not have had the restraint to not yell at her regarding the absurdity of that statement. 'What are you talking about? Of course you're important.'

'Noooo,' Felicity disagreed in a sing-song voice. 'I used to be the most important. I could find the bad guys. I never used to fail. This time the bad guys were better than me and I sucked.'

'You didn't suck, Felicity. He had us all underestimating him, there was no way we could have figured out that he would know how to hack into our system undetected, but it only took you a minute to figure out that he had tricked us. We won in the end, Felicity. It took a tiny bit longer than you wanted but we did win, and that's largely because of you.'

A tear ran down Felicity's cheek and Oliver sighed as he gently wiped it away with his thumb. 'I'm still sorry. But I understand now. I don't deserve to be your girl.'

Oliver froze as he heard her last sentence come out of nowhere, shocking him into silence. 'Felicity, it wasn't your fault …'

'Doesn't matter,' she told him, staring straight ahead at the opposing wall. 'I still don't get to be your girl anymore. Laurel's still in love with you. And Sarah's back again. And you slept with Isabel. And I know she's totally crazy now and maybe isn't your girl anymore, but she was for a minute there. And … and they're your girls. Well, at least Laurel and Sarah. And you can't have three girls, that's too many. Two's still kinda pushing it if you ask me, but … mmm, sleepy …'

'Hey,' Oliver ran his hand up and down Felicity's arm, trying to keep her awake to no avail. With a sigh, he placed an arm under her knees and the other under her arms, easily lifting her up. Walking into her bedroom he managed to place her gently into bed and pull the covers over her. Waking momentarily, Felicity smiled up at him, gently hitting him in the face as she mumbled the word 'pretty', earning another chuckle from Oliver before her breathing evened out and she quickly fell back asleep. He sat down in the space next to her and stroked her hair with one hand, hating himself for not realising that she hadn't been her usual self lately.

'You'll always be my girl, Felicity.'

He could have sworn her lips twitched upwards in a smile.


End file.
